the Book of Days
by Paragon Dragon
Summary: Written for the NFA Magic Book challenge. Tim gets caught in a downpour and takes cover in a bookshop, where he finds a book that turns out to be nothing of the ordinary. The title borrowed from a song by Enya. NOT a song fic. Oneshot.


**I don't really know how I came up with this. I just started writing and this is what turned out. It's kind of weird I guess, and probably not the best story I've ever written, but I'll leave that for you to decide.  
**

**Warning: mentioning of major character death. I hope you'll read anyway.**

**Rated for language and stuff. **

* * *

Tim cursed under his breath when the rain that had been promised all day suddenly began to pour down. He pulled up the collar of his coat to prevent any water from getting under his clothes and kept on walking. Why had he parked his car so far away? He would be soaked before he reached it, especially since he didn't think of bringing an umbrella or putting on his raincoat before leaving home. Well, the truth was that he hadn't found any parking spots closer to the computer shop and now he had to pay the prize for not looking harder.

He looked around and spotted an old second-hand bookshop right across the street. He figured that he might just as well go in there and wait for the rain to stop, or at least subside. He really didn't want to get sick. Gibbs would kill him if he did.

He looked out for cars before running across and swiftly got inside the shop. Well inside, he sighed with relief and pulled his fingers through his wet hair before looking around. The shop was... cozy. There was no other word to describe it. The walls were covered with bookshelves from floor to ceiling, every shelf jammed with books. Here and there there were some tables which supported huge piles of books, and there was also some big, stuffed armchairs in the corners and by the tables. This shop definitely invited to reading.

Curiously he walked over to the nearest table and picked up one of the books. He smiled when he saw that it was an old copy of _The Wind in the Willows_. He remembered that his mother used to read that book to him when he was little and he had liked it a lot.

"Finding something interesting?"

Tim jumped and spun around, just to find the shop keeper, a gray-haired woman in her mid-fifties, standing a few steps away from him, smiling kindly.

"No, I...eh...I was just looking", Tim stammered and put the book back on the shelf.

"It's okay", the woman said. "The books are supposed to be opened."

"Yeah, I guess so. Do you... do you mind if I stay here for a while, just until the rain has stopped, or at least stopped pouring down so badly?"

"Not at all. Why don't you find yourself a nice book and take a seat in one of the chairs? Tell you what, I'll go and make you a nice cup of tea. You look a little bit cold. And you can hang your coat over there, by the door. I'll be right back."

Before Tim had the chance to say a word, the shop keeper had left him alone. He sighed and got out of his soaked coat, hanging it on a hook by the door. He found himself a book that seemed interesting and sat down in one of the comfy arm chairs. He started to read and got so lost in the book that he didn't notice that the shop keeper had returned until she put down a cup of steaming tea beside him.

"Oh, I'm sorry", she said when he suddenly flinched and looked up at her. "Did I startle you again?"

"Yeah, you did", Tim said with a small smile. "Thanks for the tea, by the way. You really didn't have to."

"I know. Now drink up before it gets cold. I'll be over here if you need me."

"Okay."

Tim watched the woman walk over to the counter and start looking through some papers. He took a sip of the tea and found that it tasted really good. Normally he didn't care so much for tea, but this time he had to make an exception.

He returned to the book, but for some reason it was difficult for him to sink into the story again. It felt like something was bugging him, but he couldn't put his finger on what. He closed the book and finished his tea before getting out if the chair. Maybe some exploring would help.

Slowly Tim began to walk around the shop, opening every book that caught his eye. He found many books he could consider reading, but he didn't know if he wanted to buy them. Strangely enough, the strange feeling got stronger by the minute and he started to get a little annoyed. It was like something was pulling on him, and he didn't like it.

Then he spotted a big, black, leather bound book that immediately caught his attention. It was laying by itself on a small table between two bookshelves and Tim didn't find anything out of the ordinary with it, it was just an old book, but still he walked over to it and picked it up. The leather covers were so worn out that they felt soft like velvet to the touch, and for some reason he got a tingling sensation in his fingers and a deep urge to find out what the book had to reveal for him.

"It has stopped raining now."

Tim jumped for the third time that day and spun around to look at the shop keeper, who gave him an amused smile.

"How jumpy you are", she said. "Am I really that scary?"

"No, not at all", Tim said. "You just caught me by surprise. Again. Um, how much is it for this book?"

The shop keeper took the book from Tim and looked at the spine.

"_The Book of Days_", she said with a puzzled frown. "I can't remember that I've ever seen this book before."

"Maybe you've just forgotten about it. There are quite a few books in here, after all."

"Yeah, that might be it. Tell you what, you can have this book for ten bucks. Is that fine with you?"

"Yeah. Sure."

Tim went to get his wallet, which he had left in his coat, and walked over the the counter to pay. The shop keeper had wrapped it for him in brown paper and gave it to him as she took the money.

"Thank you for letting me stay here, and for the tea", Tim said and put the book under his arm.

"You're welcome", the shop keeper said and gave him a warm smile. "Welcome back."

"Thanks. Bye."

**XX**

Tim left the shop and strode back to his car. He put the book in the passenger seat and drove home, tapping impatiently on the steering wheel all the way. As soon as he got home, he ran up to his apartment and teared the wrapper from the book before sitting down in his arm chair with the book in his lap, just staring at it. What was it with this book that got to him so? He had never wanted to read a book this badly before. It was just a book! Nothing else.

In the end he couldn't resist the urge any longer and opened the book. He flipped to a random page, made himself more comfortable and began to read.

"..._Timothy pressed his hands to the shop window and looked eagerly at the animals behind the glass. He was enchanted by the birds and wished that he could have one, but his parents always told him no._

_'Come now, Tim', his mother suddenly said and grabbed him by the time. 'It's time to go home.'_

_'But Mom!' Timothy objected and tried to pull his hand out of his mother's grasp, but she just tightened her grip and pulled him along._

_'No buts, Tim', his mother told him firmly. 'We have to get home and get dinner ready. You can look at the birds another day.'_

_'Yes, Mom', Tim replied and look over his shoulder to get one last glimpse of the pet shop before his mother opened the car door for him and he had to climb in._"...

Tim stopped reading and wrinkled his brow. It was something with the text that bothered him. It was like he was reading about himself, because he remembered that he wanted to have a bird when he was a kid, before he learned about computers. What a weird coincidence.

He flipped to another page, and sat up in chock when he read the next passage. That could _not_ be a coincidence.

..."_Timothy got shoved into the lockers and let out a grunt of pain. Matthew grabbed him by the collar and turned him around, his grip so tight that Timothy almost couldn't breathe._

_'Who do the hell do you think you are, you fucking geek?' Matthew asked, his face mere inches from Tim's. 'I am not stupid!'_

_'I never said that, Matt', Tim stammered, feeling his fear build up. 'I swear!'_

_'Don't play smart with me, McGeek. I heard you.'"..._

Tim turned to another page and read about when he kissed a girl for the first time, then he read about when he first met the team. He read about when Kate died and felt tears fall down his cheeks at the memory. He flipped faster and faster, reading passage after passage about events in his life, things that he had forgotten about and things that would forever be etched into his memory. And then got to the present. He read about himself buying the book and read about him reading the book, but the story didn't end. It continued! It continued into the future.

Tim forced himself to close the book and put it away. His heart was beating so fast and hard that he was sure that the neighbors could hear it. He had to be dreaming! That's it. He was dreaming. This was too crazy to be true. How could there be a book where you could read about your entire life?

He stood up and began to pace around, his eyes fixed on the black covers. He didn't know what to believe. He believed in science, not in... this kind of stuff. So why did it happen to him? _The Book of Days_, the shopkeeper had said the title was, and it had turned out to be very accurate. It was a book of _his_ days.

**XxX**

He snapped out of his thoughts when someone suddenly started to bang on his door. He went to open and got surprised when he saw Abby standing on the other side.

"Abby, what are you doing here?" he asked as she pushed her way inside.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten about our movie night, McGee", the goth said and gave him a sharp look. Tim squirmed. The truth was that he _had_ forgotten about it, but he couldn't let her know that. She'd kill him.

"Of course not", he stammered. "Er... did you bring any movies?"

"Of course I did. What d'you think?"

She put her a bag on the kitchen table and then she turned to Tim, giving him a thoughtful look.

"What's the matter, Timmy?" she asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Abs", he said and sat down. "I hardly believe it myself."

"Try me."

"Well, eh, would you believe me if I told you that I've just bought a book that tells about my entire life?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I've just bought a book, and when I started to read it, I noticed that it was about me. And it was not just a coincidence, Abs. It was all there. My entire life."

"Are you sure you've not got a bump on your head or something? You're sounding a bit crazy."

"Read for yourself if you don't believe me."

Tim handed her the book and Abby gave him a suspicious look before opening it. Tim watched her facial expressions change from chock to disbelief as she turned the pages before she looked up at him again.

"Do you believe me now?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, but there's one thing though. This book can't be about you."

"What do you mean?"

"Because it's about me."

"What?"

Tim stood up and walked over to stand beside Abby. He read over her shoulder and felt his eyes go wide when he saw that she was right.

"I don't get it", he said. "I was reading about myself just a few minutes ago."

Tim took the book from Abby, but the second she let go, the words got all blurry and Tim found himself once again reading about his past.

"Hey, the text changed", Abby exclaimed and leaned over his arm to get a better look. "Did you really do _that_ to your sister when you were kids?" She pointed out the passage she was referring to, causing Tim to close the book with a resounding bang, almost crushing Abby's finger in the process.

"That's none of your business, Abs", he growled and put the book firmly down on the table.

"Gee, there's no need to get all snappy about it." Abby picked up the book again and turned it around to look at the spine. Then a sudden gasp escaped her before she looked up at Tim once more. "Where did you get this book McGee?"

"I bought it in a a second-hand bookshop. Why?"

"Tim, this is _The Book of Days_! I can't believe that I didn't realize it right away. Sorry I didn't believe you. I should've known!"

"What are you talking about? Have you heard of it before?"

"Well, yeah. But I thought that it was just a myth. This is so cool!"

"Abby, please. Just tell me what's going on."

"Okay. I don't know where this book comes from or who wrote it, but it has been around for quite some time, like several hundreds of years. All I know is that it has been used by kings so that they would know what the future would bring. Eventually, too many found out about the book and wars were fought over it. Then suddenly it just disappeared and what I know of, no one has seen it or even heard of it until now. And you found it in a second-hand bookshop? But why did you even buy it in the first place?"

"I don't know. The moment I laid my hands on it I felt this urge to read it, so I bought it without thinking. I even feel this weird tingling in my fingers every time I touch it and... I don't know. It's like it _wants _to be read. Do I make any sense?"

"Yeah. I feel it too. You know what, I think we should use this. Just think about it, McGee! As soon as he have a suspect, we can let them take the book and then we can read if they're guilty or not."

"I don't think that it's such a good idea, Abs. I don't think that would hold in a court. And what if any of us wants to know whats going to happen in the future? You said yourself that we can't prevent what will happen, but what if it turns out that what it the future will hold is to terrible that we'll try anyway?"

"He's right, Abby. That book is too dangerous to be used like that."

Both Abby and Tim turned around to stare at Gibbs, who, without them noticing, had entered the apartment and now stood just a few steps from them. The old ex-marine looked gravely at the two and then he reached out a hand to Abby.

"Give me the book, Abs", he said.

"But...", she began to protest, but closed her mouth when she saw the look in the silver-haired man's eyes. She gave Gibbs the book and he immediately put it under his arm.

"I suggest that you two try to forget about this book", he said. "I don't want you to mention it to anyone, and I can assure you that none of you will see it ever again."

"But, Boss, why--", Tim began, but was immediately cut off by the older man.

"It's none of your business, McGee", Gibbs said and gave him his patented death stare. "I'll see you two on Monday."

The next moment Gibbs had disappeared just as suddenly as he had appeared. Tim sat down in his chair again and slumped down, suddenly feeling exhausted.

"This is by far the weirdest day in my life", he said.

"Yeah", Abby said thoughtfully and stared at the door. "What do you think he will do with it?"

"I don't now and I actually don't care. I'm just glad that I've got rid of it."

"Come on, McGee. Aren't you the slightest bit curious?"

"Nope. Do you still want to watch a movie, or have you changed your mind?"

"What are you talking about, of course I still want to watch a movie. Go make us some popcorn and I'll get the movie ready."

"What are we watching?"

"Oh, you'll see."

**XxX**

Gibbs got inside his house and went straight to his living room with the book securely under one arm. He sat down on the couch and put the book in his lap, carefully stroking the soft leather. He had never thought that he actually would see the book, even less hold it in his hands. His mother had told him stories about the book when he was a child, and how her family had been watching over it over the centuries, and searched for it when it had been lost. He had been told that he also would become a watcher over the book when he came of age, but he had hardly believed any of what his mother told him. Not until tonight, that is. He had known by instinct when the book had been opened, even though he couldn't explain how he had known. It wasn't like his gut feeling. This was stronger. But it had still taken him some time to pin point the book, and it had surprised him that it was one of his agents that had found it.

He felt the tingling sensation in his fingers and had to fight the urge to open the book, but it was hard. Here in his hands he had the key to his lost memories of his beloved Shannon and Kelly. He missed them so much. He missed them so much that it hurt. But just to have the memories back wasn't enough. He wanted to hold his wife and his daughter in his arms again.

Then he remembered the secrets he had been told that the book held, that it just didn't tell you about your past, but about your future as well. To the grave and what would come beyond. Without hesitation he opened the book at the last pages and began to read. He had to know.

XxX

..."_Jethro gasped for air and tried to ignore the intense pain that washed over him with each breath. He was so cold. So terribly cold. He could still hear the gun shots ringing in his ears and wondered if the others had managed to take Rohan down. He looked around, but found it hard to focus. Everything around him seemed to happen in slow motion and every sound that reached him seemed to come from far away, like an echo of an echo. _

_He felt his life leaving him by each strained heartbeat. He closed his eyes and then he suddenly felt a hand ons his shoulder, shaking him mildly._

_'Boss? Gibbs, can you hear me? Say something!'_

_Jethro opened his eyes again and looked up at DiNozzo's worried face. He tried to speak, but no words passed his lips. DiNozzo still look relieved that he had showed some kind of life signs. _

_'Boss, the ambulance is on its way. Just hold on, okay? You'll be alright.'_

_Yes, he would be alright. Jethro realized that he didn't feel cold anymore. A bright light to his left made him turn his face around, and he gasped in surprise when he saw his wife and daughter walking towards him together with Kate and Ducky. They stopped just a few feet away and he knew that they were waiting for him. He smiled at them, letting them know that he would join them soon, before turning back to his Senior Field Agent. With all the power he possessed, he managed to lift one hand and place it on the younger man's shoulder._

_'I want you to know how proud I am of you, Tony', he managed to whisper._

_'What are you saying?' DiNozzo asked. Then he realized what Jethro was doing. 'No. Boss, it's not too late. You can still make it. You have to fight!'_

_'Lead them on, Tony. My time is up. I've known it for quite some time now. The team is yours now. Tell the others not to mourn for me, and--'_

_With those words, Jethro's last breath escaped him and his heart stopped beating. He felt his soul leave his body and before he knew it, he was surrounded by his family_"_..._

**XxX**

Gibbs closed the book and took a deep, shivering sigh and walked over to the bookshelf, where he picked down a picture of his wife and daughter.

"I'll see you soon", he mumbled and tenderly caressed their faces with his thumbs. "It won't be long. I promise."

He sighed again and looked over at the book, which he had left on the coffee table. He wondered what he should do with it, and then he made the only decision he could think of. He brought the book outside and without further hesitation, he burned it on the grill. No one would ever read _The Book of Days _again.

**Finished**

* * *

**So what did you think? Good? Bad? Weird?  
**

**BTW, don't own a thing, and all that. **


End file.
